Alcom
Summary Alcom is one of the top builders of LEGO Universe. Despite not being well known. He sticks to his properties, making them into amazing and unique works of art. He resides on the Overbuild server, and has made great friends with more famous players there such as Hollis, Yhnmko1 (Mythrun), and Gallardo. Alcom's most recognizable trait is his massive ego. At most he has been known to say that he is the greatest builder in LEGO Universe. Whether or not he is serious remains a mystery, but he is focused on becoming a great builder. Fanon Alcom was born oh planet Ahrs, an Earth like planet that is warm at its poles and very cold at the equator. His hometown was a large seaside village called White Town. White Town is a great tourist attraction, known for it's arched architecture, white buildings, and cakes. Despite the fact that his parents were teachers and not bakers, Alcom grew up surrounded by cakes, and took up learning how to bake. Going through cookbooks at the age of 8 in the fairly large White Town Library, he came across a massive book on imagination manipulation. He took the book home and started secretly learning the practice. At the same time he was continuing to learn about baking. From the chemistry and math, to the great arts of the craft, Alcom finally earned the proud title of White Town Baker when he was 11. He had not been keeping the development of his imagination skills either, and would show off every new skill he learned. It was nothing special though, just the ability to float bricks around. He would even show this to tourists. A couple were familiar to the art too, but were no more skilled than Alcom. After a year as a White Town Baker, Alcom had started to apply his imagination skills to baking. He made himself a basic thinking hat, which amplified his imagination abilities. After 6 months, he perfected the ability to make a cake only with the starting ingredients and his mind. The resulting cake though was poor by White Town standards. He spent another 3 months perfecting his imagination cakes, and then another 3 months creating a process to make an edible brick! By then Alcom was 13 and started to venture away from White Town. He eventually built himself a hovercraft, using the engineering skills the Book of Imagination Manipulation had also taught him. As he improved his hovercraft, which he called "The Beetle" he could travel farther distances. For his next big project, Alcom wanted to learn how to build a spaceship, something his book did not teach about. He traveled to the nearest Space Port, Ahrs Port 5, and used all the resources he could to learn about spaceship design. He read books, observed ships landing and leaving the port, and got a job there so he could talk with engineers. More importantly, Alcom discoved several builders there who were as much skilled with imagination as he was. People such as Krysto, Dragonie, Tex, Mahri, Brick Nate, and Smiley, who could also control imagination as Alcom, became friends with him, and stayed connected via the Creation Lab on the ComStud Net. At the age of 15 Alcom had rebuilt his Beetle into a spaceship, and started exploring his whole planet. After a month of exporation, he came across an old, massive, and abandoned base. In it he found wonderous technologies. The most astounding technology was a white robot that was 3 times Alcom's height. As with the rest of the base, the robot was inactive, but mostly intact. Alcom began working to bring the place online. After two months of effort, he managed to bring most of the systems online. With the hit of a lever, Alcom reactivated the Robot he had found. After 90 years, Color Ops White had awoken. To be continued and proofread... The Laboratory was owned by a Dr. Gammar Ray over a century ago. He was one of the first to colonize Ahrs, though he did so alone with his . His work focused on Artificial Intelligence and Humanoid Robots. Properties Block Yard: Comm-Stud Mini Base *Status: Complete *Summary: A small base for Comm-Stud, which has allied with the Nexus Force to provide various utilities. *Previous Projects: Base and Games, Storage Avant Grove: Hydro-City *Status: Under Construction *Summary: A Facility devoted to handling any blue liquid! *Previous Projects: Aten Castle, Vacation Spot Nimbus Rock: Eye Candy *Status: Complete *Summary: A place for me to put things for you to see! *Previous Projects: None Nimbus Isle: Artic-on Cold Front *Status: Sort of complete *Summary: A proud tribe of technological artic warriors has joined the Sentinel faction with their base. This is where the reside. *Previous Projects: Storage Chanty Shanty: Secret Project for after LU *Status: In Use *Summary: Ever heard of a game called FreeSpace? *Previous Projects: Space Base, Data Base Forbidden Valley: Corpse of a Golem *Status: Incomplete, abandoned *Summary: A massive mechanical body rests, surrounded by the torn souls that once powered it. *Previous Projects: Boss Fight!